everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim-ly Trời
kim-ly vinh trời she/her ''is the daughter of the sun daughter from the vietnamese folktale ''how the moon became ivory by lynette dyer vuong. gorgeous, mature, and poised -- kim-ly is a ray of sunshine who won't cause harm to your eyes (unless you test her patience; in which case please don't test her patience). she exudes confidence wherever she may tread, though one can easily become intimidated by the aura she radiates -- don't fret too much, for kim-ly has a large heart of gold (of which she doesn't always show so easily, however). on the destiny conflict, kim-ly is aligned with the royals as she sees there aren't any major issues she has with her destiny and she feels she has a strong obligation to fulfill it. regardless, she understands the views of those who are rebel-aligned and is often open to hearing how they feel about “destiny" as a whole. sometimes, though, she can't but wonder… what if she didn't have a destiny she needed to fulfill? she is a 2017-introduced and fanon-only character made by amatoresx. characteristics personality and traits *let’s make it clear, kim-ly’s confidence is HELLA high. is she arrogant, however? maybe, but also no. **she feels it's unfair for others to label her as “arrogant" just for feeling good about herself. **it’s not like she goes around and boasts about her good looks and accomplishments 24/7 while constantly blinding others anyways. ***tbh kim-ly is totally capable of doing this but chooses not to out of respect for others. **her confidence is absolutely real -- in fact, she makes it clear that one cannot fake their confidence truly. what you see is the truth! *she’s quite the humble person, actually -- yeah she's confident and all, but it's unusual for her to go around and brag about every. little. thing. she does. **she actually dislikes most people who constantly boast (i.e. daring charming). *despite being humble, kim-ly can also come off a bit "spoiled" and materialistic (though it's mostly unintentional and accidental when this happens). *she often gives off a bitchy vibe, which is probably due to her confidence and the resting bitch face she has going on, but i can assure you she’s the complete opposite! **she has a heart of gold (gold aesthetic lolz), and while it's not always easy for her to show it, she can be one of the kindest people one can encounter. *she won't hesitate when it comes to helping others with whatever they need, within reason. **though to be completely fair, kim-ly can be a bit of a pushover as she feels the need to help others (and can feel weird when people decline her help). **you can say that she likes it when people are dependent on her.. though that's not always a good thing.. *she’s a very smart girl with rapid-fire quick wits, and with that she's often at the top of her classes. **she enjoys learning and is always attentive in class. **she's quite the diligent worker also, and always seems to keep track of everything (from folders, to papers, etc). *she’s quite an eloquent speaker and writer, and has mannerisms to match with such. *she’s highly observant of those around her and is aware of the little things people often do around her. tba physical appearance *hhhhh a literal, golden goddess uwu interests & hobbies *debate **she's stated that debate is one of her favorite classes at ever after high. **she takes a liking to debate as she can polish her speaking and observe how others speak and their mannerisms during the sessions. *fashion **kim-ly is a very fashion-forward girl and is always keeping up with the latest trends and effortlessly pulling off some gorgeous looks. **she takes in interest in the world of fashion as a whole and admires the works of various fashion designers such as alhexander mcqueen and christian l'aulnoyboutin). *roleplaying games **kim-ly, to the surprise of what could be many, has an endearing interest in roleplaying games (typically video games). **she likes lore and character decelopment-related stuff, yknow. *historical studies *astrology fairy tale - how the moon became ivory how the story goes *hh the link doesn't work anymore :( *basically the jade emperor has his oldest daughter, or the sun daughter, to shine bright for the humans everyday (so they can do work and the plants can grow healthy. you know.) *then comes the moon daughter being the light in the darkness of the night for the humans also, but she becomes selfish and wants to shine even brighter! *people mistake her as the sun so they continue working until they become exhausted (which is bad). *the sun daughter Knows What's Up and tells on her sister to her parents, in which the tay vuong mau (their mom) has to tell the moon daughter Why She Should Not Do That. *yknow. the moon's kinda sad. so her mom decides to rub ashes in her face (for that Airy Ivory Glow™). *the moon shows herself to the people and everyone loves her and she’s happy. the end. how does kim-ly come into it? *kim-ly's role in her story is to become the next "sun" in her destiny, where she shines her face for the humans as she provides light and warmth for them as they do their work during the day. **she also tells her "parents" of the selfishness her "sister" (diana) exhibits as she becomes obsessed with shining her face for the humans. *kim-ly has no qualms about her destiny and is eager to fulfill it, which is why she's royal-aligned. Category:How The Moon Became Ivory Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Amatoresx Category:Vietnamese Category:Amatoresx's Secondary OCs Category:Work in progress Category:Bisexual